


Crownless

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-22
Updated: 2004-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Another for the envy challenge at tolkien_weekly





	Crownless

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the envy challenge at tolkien_weekly

"What troubles you, Aragorn?"

"Envy, Boromir. I envy your surety in your place, your devotion to Gondor and its people. I have neither place nor people."

"You have the fellowship, and the quest... until you come to Gondor, we are your people and your place is here. And in Gondor, your place will be with the Lords of Gondor, my brother and I at your side. And her people will be yours." And Boromir strode off, ever-confident.

When Boromir was out of earshot, Aragorn murmured, "No, Boromir, they will not... for Gondor needs no king. Gondor wants no king."


End file.
